Katana (GRA)
|weight =3 |value =2500 |baseid = }} The katana is a weapon added with the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal. Background Characteristics The single-edged, razor-sharp blade is extremely effective against most enemies, because it has a high attack speed of over three hits per second. Special attack It has a special attack called Unlabored Flawlessness, an attack launched with a reverse grip. It does 250% damage in V.A.T.S. at the cost of 19 more action points (requires a Melee skill of 50). It is possible to execute Unlabored Flawlessness outside of V.A.T.S. (without the required Melee skill of 50 to perform the move) by initiating a power attack (hold attack button) while moving forward. Durability The katana can successfully strike about 995 times, or 1,495 times when equipped with the protective sheath, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * Katana authentic blade - Increases damage by 5. Replaces the exhausted blade for a polished blade and the worn blue grip with a black grip. * Katana protective sheath - Increases condition by 50%. Adds a traditional brown saya (Japanese scabbard) attached to the belt on the left. * Katana balanced grip - Increases attack speed by 20%. Replaces the worn blue or black grip with a red grip in better condition. Comparison |skill req1 =75 |strength req1 =4 |value1 =2500 |weight1 =3 }} Locations * Mick & Ralph's, sold by Mick. * Novac, sold by Cliff Briscoe. * Silver Rush, sold by Gloria Van Graff. ** Gun Runners, sold by Vendortron if Mick, Cliff Briscoe, and Gloria Van Graff are dead. Notes * When dropped, the current model appears as that of the base weapon, whether it is modded or not. * The Katana's attack speed can get up to six times per second by having a high Melee Weapons skill, the perks Slayer and Ain't Like That Now, the balanced grip, and authentic blade modifications. * It is the only melee weapon in the game with a visible scabbard. * Every time the vendors' inventories are reset, Mick will always have one in stock. * After modding with the protective sheath, dropping this weapon will have both the sheath and the katana drop separately. * Sometimes, when you swing the katana too fast, the sound can become un-synchronized, like two different slash sounds playing at the same time. * The weapon mods for the katana add a saya (scabbard), and replace both the tsuka (grip), tsuba (handguard) and the blade. The fully modded weapon thus hypothetically contains no part from the original item. There is no way, however, to obtain the item without first having the original "replica" model. Behind the scenes The name of the special attack is a reference to a weapon of the same name in Ninja Gaiden. It turns into the strongest weapon in the game when the player is low on health. Bugs * If modded with the protective sheath, when changing weapons or un-equipping the katana, the sheath will still be on the player's hip. When dropped, sometimes the sheath is not dropped. Occasionally, this bug may also result in two sheaths overlapping each other. **Equipping a different weapon that is holstered the same way will remove it, but sometimes changing weapons may not remove the sheath. **You may have to save the game, return to the main menu, and reload the save to fix the problem. * If modded with the protective sheath, it will be stuck in a glitched condition when the weapon's condition is at 100%. This can be fixed by repairing it with another katana, or a one-handed melee weapon with the Jury Rigging perk. Also, when asking ED-E to repair the weapon, the condition will degrade every time. * There's a chance that Cliff Briscoe will not have the katana in his inventory or it will sometimes disappear. Sounds Gallery Katana2.png|Katana with a black grip and a polished blade (katana authentic blade modification) Katana3.png|Katana with a red grip (katana balanced grip modification) Katana4.png|Katana with a red grip and a polished blade (katana balanced grip and katana authentic blade modifications) Katana5.png|Saya (katana protective sheath modification) FNVKatanaAllMods.jpg|Katana with all modifications Category:Fallout: New Vegas Melee Weapons skill weapons Category:Gun Runners' Arsenal weapons de:Katana (ADW) es:Katana (GRA) pl:Katana (AZ) ru:Катана (GRA) uk:Катана (GRA)